


Christmas Morning

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Morning, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: The Ricciardo/Vettel family share Christmas morning together, a little earlier than expected!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasyeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyeverything/gifts).



Sebastian clung desperately to the last few moments of sleep, not wanting to interrupt the pleasant dream he’d been experiencing. But it was no use. With a groan, he opened his eyes and blinked quickly through the sleepy haze. The room was still bathed in darkness, the drawn curtains blocking out any sunlight from the outside world. His head was resting against Dan’s bare chest, moving up and down in time with his gentle breathing. When he peered up at Dan, he noticed he was still sleeping. His eyelashes rested still against his cheekbones, his mouth turned upright in a sleepy smile. Seb could hear Dan’s heart beating beneath his ear, the sound a constant comfort at night. He had one arm slung carelessly over Dan’s waist, his leg hooked over one of Dan’s. In return, one of Dan’s large hands was splayed over his lower back, holding him tightly. They were a tangle of limbs, a mess of skin. But Seb wouldn’t have it any other way. This was bliss.

He glanced over at the clock beside their bed, squinting slightly until he could make out the numbers: 09.15. Perfect. They still had a few hours before they had to get up. They were expecting family members in the early hours of the afternoon, ready for their Christmas meal. But for now, it was just the two of them. Seb rested his head back against Dan’s shoulder and closed his eyes, ready to drift back into his unconscious slumber. 

Before he could sleep, there was a gentle knocking against the bedroom door. Seb let out a soft sigh as he climbed from the bed, his body involuntarily shivering as he slipped from the warmth of the duvet. He placed his feet against the cold wooden flooring and walked to the door. He unlocked the handle and pulled it towards him, revealing a very happy Max still dressed in his pyjamas. 

“Happy Christmas Papa!” He squealed excitedly as he stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around his father. Seb chuckled softly, so much for falling back to sleep! He’d forgotten how much Max loved Christmas, how every morning he’d wake early and come bounding into their bedroom. He never expected presents or gifts, they weren’t important to Max. What he loved about Christmas was the build up, all the decorations and Christmas music, the festive fun but most of all, it meant he could simply spend time with his parents while they were all on the winter break. It was rare for them to be able to spend such a long time together and Seb truly treasured every moment. Even the ones that stopped him from sleeping…

Seb lifted his hand and threaded his fingers through Max’s hair, smoothing down the wild strands. He smiled at his son, “Happy Christmas Maxy…” He took a step back, letting Max step into their room. Seb pulled open the wardrobe door and pulled from inside a small square box wrapped in red festive wrapping paper. He took with him as he climbed back into bed, settling himself next to his husband before turning back to Max, “I’ve got your present here Maxy…” He called, lifting the corner of the duvet so his son could slip into the warmth beside him. 

“Stop calling me that!” Max exclaimed, a soft smile on his face. As much as he hated the nickname, he didn’t mind that it too much when it was parents calling him it. He climbed into the bed, pulling the duvet over his body. When he’d settled himself, he looked over at Dan and couldn’t help but laugh at the way his father was looking around, blinking in confusion as he’d clearly been pulled from sleep. “Happy Christmas Dad!” Max called out, smiling at Dan.

“You too Maxy…” Dan answered, voice thick with sleep and accent more prominent. He turned his head to look at Seb, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, “And you Sebby…”

Seb stuck out his tongue at his own nickname, “Happy Christmas, my love.” 

Dan laughed, pulling Seb against him. It was just like old times, they’d spent many a Christmas morning wrapped up in bed together, their family as one. Over the last few years, Dan and Seb had been worried that Max was growing up too quickly, that he was losing the childish dependence on them. But it was reassuring to see that even as he grew older, they were still a happy family and that even years from now, they still would be. Seb smiled, it might not have been the sleep he wanted but it was perfect in its own way...


End file.
